AtexNO USE!
by cAprill Crescent
Summary: Set before Balthazar meets Dave.Not sure if their will be a love intrest or  not.Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

By: cAprill M.B. Crescent

A Sorcerer's Apprentice Fan-Fic.

Special thanks to my best friend, Keiki Akuma Hitorigo, I couldn't have written this without her! This is something that just popped into my mind one day and won't go beginning is set before Balthazar meets Dave; Horvath is in the Grimhold, all that yadadadada…

Ideas for fan-fic are welcome! Not sure if there will be a love interest or more than one. If no one reads I will not write anymore!

Also: If the same idea appears in my book it's simply because it was a good idea, all ideas are mine (yah I know I'm paranoid but that's just me.) Some character's are from my book, though not written down. I will sue; if you steal my ideas.

Disclaimer: I only own Lori and all other character's not seen in the Sorcerer's Apprentice. More disclaimers if necessary will be provided….enjoy!

Lori Layce walked through the glass door that read: "Arcana Cabana. By appointment only."

Of course, she did have an appointment. She walked around the shop, eyes wandering from all of the old artifacts, as she made her way to a desk. By the looks nobody was around the shop. Ringing a small bell on the desk she waited. A very long, creepy minute passed by and she never got any sign of movement.

"Hello?" She called into the shop, "Anyone here?"

Wandering around the shop her foot got caught and she tripped. Expecting to land on some artifacts, and possibly break a few, she was surprised to fall into something soft and muscular that seemed to come out of nowhere. Looking up she saw that it was a man; dressed in an old trench coat that she thought made him look in place at the store, he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"T-Thank you," She stammered getting back to her feet and straightening her clothes.

"You must be Lori?" He asked as he easily wadded his way through the aisles and over to the desk.

"Yes," She said carefully making her way back over to the desk and pulled out a handful of papers from her purse along with a check book, "Did we decide on a price?"

He reached behind the desk and sat a medium sized box on the counter. It was a wooden box painted in beautiful shades of red, black, blue, white and green. Although the color's had faded greatly, it was probably in the least two hundred years old, the painted picture on it still looked perfect. The design on the box told an ancient story of people living deep inside the forest that possessed magic and could make the forest dance. On one side of the box it was painted dark and of their burial ground; the people had been betrayed and slaughtered by those who hated their magic.

The box was latched shut and the only way to open it was to unlock the lock.

"It's beautiful," She breathed," I would never have thought it would be in such great shape…"

"The jewelry box of Sehn herself," He said, "I believe we agreed upon one grand?"

"Yes," Lori took out her checkbook and began writing when she paused suddenly looking up at him, "Should I make it out to-?"

"Balthazar Blake would be fine," He murmered and moved toward the stairs, "I'll be back with the key."

"Lori nodded but he was already gone. Ripping the check from the checkbook she proceeded to look around the shop. Her eyes rested on a white table, but it wasn't a table at all. It was an immense slab of marble; making a rectangle of about seven feet by three feet. She'd seen it before-no, she knew it.

Remebers.

Idk if u'll read this before tomorrow but… I have two; one for u and one for me. I haven't asked if you read the last part of chapter two and I'm currently writing a fan-fic for a movie idk if u've seen, The Sorcerer's Apprentice. I need to ask if I can post it because it the first character is based upon ur mom

^-^; I'll bring the written tomorrow for you to see before I post, if u say no that's okay for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Atex-Chapter Two

Discalimer: I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice or any other characters; besides Lori Layce and my new character revealed in this chapter.

Let's continue where we left off…..

Lori's eyes rested on a white table, but it wasn't a table at all. It was an immense slab of marble; making a rectangle of about seven feet by three feet. She'd seen it before-no, she knew it.

She kneeled down next to it and found, inscribed by a hammer and a nail, ancient writing. Above it was a metal plate most likely put there by a translator and it read: "The body of Xetaigma, forever in eternal rest. May she never ream havoc in the world again..."

Whipping out her phone she took a picture of the marble coffin and a close up of the metal plates and engraving.

"What are you doing?"

Lori's head snapped in the direction of the voice and noticed the store owner, Balthazar Blake, eyeing her suspiciously. She had not heard him reenter the room.

"I-I…" She started to panic but swallowed slowly and lied, "Have a friend that owns a small museum. She has been looking for a piece just like this one."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You realize that is the coffin of Xetagima? A witch of a woman that is said to have lived in Ancient Greece, from 750-399 B.C. She was a warrior, the only female fighter until nearly two thousand years later. She challenged the men and won. They say that she was some kind of witch, being able to take down army's men single handily and destroying towns at night."

"It is also said that her coffin is cursed by her magic," His lips formed a small smirk, "and she will one day rise again and control the world."

"I highly doubt it's cursed; and only fools who believe in magic would believe that she'd rise again," Lori said and noticed that he seemed angered by her words, now why would that be..?

He sighed and shook his head, his anger gone.

"I suppose there is no room in the Modern world for things such as magic. People used to believe in the mysteries of magic…"

"I don't think they have quite forgot," Lori said quietly catching him off guard, "I know a girl, sixteen, who deeply believes in magic…I think she would like you very much."

"Is that so?" He asked while handing Lori a small little key, "Don't lose it. It's the only one that opens the box."

"I wouldn't be worried about that, "She said picking up the jewelry box and stuffing the key in her pocket as she walked towards the door, "I'd be much more worried about _that."_

Lori motioned to the marble coffin, "I'll call you about it and if my friend wants it-you'll see me soon enough."

Opening the door she remembered one more thing to tell, "A wind of change is brewing and a massive storm is coming. Let the God's of the World bring us protection and if they do not answer we have those with magic to protect us. Let no evil hurt us and we shall look upon a new day in the sunlight. Balthazar Blake, my history is not good, but I do know you're a sorcerer. You have not an apprentice but after the day of Atex you'll meet your fate…I bless you."

Before Balthazar could even respond, she was gone. He ran outside of Arcana Cabana but she was still nowhere to be seen. IF she ran or drove off, he should have seen her go. Then…? He put a hand over his mouth-she wasn't, she had no-he would have felt…what in the name of Merlin was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Atex-Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sorcerer's Apprentice but I do however own Lori, Keiki and Hari. Enjoy.

Near a month passed by without any sign from Lori. No calls or visits, but that's not what bothered Balthazar the most. She has simply come looking for a jewelry box, told him that she knew he was a sorcerer, went on about some date and simply vanished like she was never there. He couldn't understand why he didn't question her then and there or how she, a seemingly normal woman with no magical abilities, knew of him. Then she vanished, as if she was never there or a figment of his imagination, and he couldn't understand how-there was no magic. None!

Balthazar decided to try and forget of this but once again found himself woundering, 'How?' he always asked himself, 'How did she know of me? Did she recognize me? No, I've stayed clear of all documentations. I've researched myself and found nothing…'

Then he'd move on and continue to think, 'How did she vanish? She was clearly not a Morganian or a Merliner in the way she dressed. Over a hundred times I've looked in the Incantus and found not one spell in moving, vanishing, or transportation that I saw that could be casted without my notice…'

Voices reached his ears. Soft whispers from inside his shop. Wait, voices? Raising his hand, ready to cast a spell, he cautiously making his way to the shop he heard two voices. Inside the shop Balthazar found two girls, one of which he recognized.

"Lori!" Balthazar glared at the woman and she jumped, either by the tone in his voice or surprised to see him-maybe a bit of both, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Um….hi Balthazar…" She said weakly with the faintest smile, "We just stopped to look..."

Looking next to where she stood he saw a young girl that looked like a younger, near identical version of Lori. A high school student, probably around sixteen, looked up at him from the marble coffin she had been examining. She had long brown hair with black highlights. Her brown eyes were cold and untrustworthy. She wore what used to be a private school uniform but dyed in black and purple.

"This is my daughter…Keiki."

Balthazar just brushed this fact off, "How'd you get in?"

"You should get new locks, those were easy to pick…" Keiki said taking her eyes off Balthazar and went back to examining the coffin.

"Lori? Can I speak to you for a moment? Privately?" Balthazar couldn't understand why he didn't kick them out right then and there. First things first, he needed answers.

Lori hesitated, glancing at her daughter, but followed him to the back of the shop.

"Look-I know I said that I was going to call-but she insisted! She nearly jumped out of the car and by the time I caught up-she had already picked the locks…" Lori immediately started to explain, "We can leave now that she's seen it-I'm terribly sorry."

Balthazar shook his head uncaring and demanded, "What are you? How do you know of me and what is that day you spoke of?"

Lori visibly paled, "I had said to much, I'm not the one that is to tell you but a mere messenger. Um…"

"Mom!" Keiki's voice suddenly yelled, echoing off the shop walls, "Hari's here!"

Lori smiled, taking the chance to avoid Balthazar's question, and running to the front of the shop.

Hugging a girl the same age as her daughter.

"Hi Lori," The girl smiled, "Nice seeing you again."

"So, where is it…?" She looked around the shop and then caught sight of Balthazar…


End file.
